Straight Outta School
An evil gang of thugs arrive at the school and mess everything up. Kaitlin, her friends, and the entire school work together to drive out the bad influences, who may have a few tricks up their sleeves. Episode Summary Act I It's time for what seems to be another average, boring school day. Kaitlin is dropped off by her mom. She walks in, wondering what kinds of torture is in store today. She goes to her locker and then talks to Savannah. They both hope today will be some what decent. But meanwhile, down in the office, some other things are happening. Bri and Sammy are busy talking to people in the office, when a group of older looking kids walk in. The receptionist wonders if she can help them. The taller one pulls out a sword and says that things around here are going to change, and not for the good. Bri and Sammy get scared and run out of the office. The gang introduces themselves. Their gang name is the Fateful Five. There are five members named Double-Trouble, Zack Attack, Fistface, Knuckle Sandwich, and their leader, Mighty Max. The receptionist calls for the principal. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is sitting in class bored. She wonders if anything exciting will happen today. Just then, there's a rather harsh sounding announcement over the intercom. Kaitlin knows this means trouble. She rushes to gather up her friends immediately. Act II Kaitlin and her friends come face to face with the Fateful Five. Zack Attack thinks they're just watching a bunch of leprechauns or something because all those girls are short. Tori points out that not all of them are short. The Fateful Five decide it's time to attack. The girls all realize they're too powerful to take on. Kaitlin calls for more help. She gathers Laura, Emma, Jasmine, and Hannah. They all try fighting them, but nothing works. Savannah thinks they're done for. Emma says it's not over yet, they still need to try. Just then, the gang gulps up some protein shakes, and they suddenly become stronger and bigger. Olivia is stunned by their abilities. Kaitlin thinks they need to step it up, just a little bit. Act III The Fateful Five is causing havoc all over the school. Kaitlin gathers up an entire rally of students to help take down the gang. Everyone agrees to help. They all stand up to the gang and get ready to fight them. But somehow, the gang is way too powerful for them to handle. All the students retreat into the robotics rooms to figure things out and plan strategies. The Fateful Five laugh evilly. Double-Trouble thinks they're giving up. Mighty Max thinks they're all just little wimps. But in the robotics rooms, Kaitlin is leading one strategy in one room, and Hosley is leading another in the other room. Everyone is fair game for the strategies. But Jarrett thinks they could just tinker around with the robot parts since they're in the robotics rooms anyways. Kaitlin likes the idea too. She goes over to tell Hosley, and Hosley feels stupid for not realizing where they were and what they could've done. Everyone rushes into the workshop. Act IV The robots are ready to go into battle. Jeremiah pushes a few buttons and tinkers with some joysticks, and before everyone's eyes, the robots comes to life. Katie is amazed that the robotics team can pull this off. Maddie thinks everyone is amazed. Dustin wonders if this is really going to work. Steven tells Dustin to shut up because it's going to work no matter what, because technology is great. Jeremiah controls one of the robots, Hosley controls one, and Daniel controls one. The three robots go confront the Fateful Five. Zack Attack thinks there are geeks among them. They laugh but the robot punches Zack Attack into the ground. The gang stops laughing and runs. Kaitlin is so excited that the plan is working. Everyone starts cheering. The gang finally flees the school. Just then, they hear a muffled voice coming from a closet nearby. Mikayla finds out it's the principal. He's glad they finally rescued him. But just then, the ground starts shaking. The gang is back, only 50 feet taller! Act V Everyone screams in terror at the now taller gang. Everyone runs out of the school as the gang destroys it in just a few footsteps. Some people are happy the school is destroyed, but still think the Fateful Five should be stopped. Everyone begins trying to take down the Fateful Five. Just then, Kaitlin thinks about what their weaknesses might be. She looks around and wants an answer. She then asks Austin if she can get driven to the nearest McDonald's. Austin shrugs and agrees. He drives to McDonald's and Kaitlin orders five giant chocolate shakes. Austin wonders what she's gonna do with them. Kaitlin says he'll see. Austin is still very confused by her. When they arrive back, Kaitlin asks Daniel for some of the robot's controls. Daniel lets her, and Kaitlin launches the milkshakes into the gang's mouths. All of a sudden, the gang gets much weaker, and much smaller. The entire gang shrinks. Katie thinks they're as small as little green organisms under the sea. Everyone cheers for Kaitlin. Act VI Kaitlin is honored the next day at a school assembly for her valiant efforts to save them from the Fateful Five. Kaitlin also wants to thank everyone in the school for helping her out. It wasn't an easy job, but they managed to pull it off. She also wants to thank the construction crew for finishing the reconstruction of the school so quickly. Zack isn't happy about it. Everyone cheers and claps for Kaitlin. Kaitlin becomes well known around the school. She gets a plaque of honor displayed in the office, and a plaque of her own to keep. Kaitlin feels like a hero. Shannon says she should. She's been there for all of her friends through thick and thin. Kaitlin smiles and thinks about all the good times her friends have had in high school so far. She hugs them all and can't wait for the other adventures they're going to have. Production Information * This is the first hour-long special of the series * This episode beats the previous episode in CGI use. It is used throughout most of the special * Each Fateful Five member is played by a guest actor: ** Mighty Max is played by Seth Green ** Double-Trouble is played by Jaiden Smith ** Zack Attack is played by Zac Efron ** Fistface is played by Vincent Martella ** Knuckle Sandwich is played by Jack McBrayer Trivia * The episode title is based off of Straight Outta Compton '' * "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N' Roses and "Egg Planet" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''are mixed into the opening credits theme * The Fateful Five could be based off the Furious Five from ''Kung Fu Panda * The sword Mighty Max pulls out is similar to Link's sword from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * An article about Kaitlin's heroic deeds from "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" is seen in the office * "Dragon Dance" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the fight between the girls and the Fateful Five * The turkey chopper from ''VeggieTales ''and the concept art from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" are seen in the robotics room again, which was from "Spring Has Sprung?" * The robots are similar to ''Transformers '' * When the Fateful Five is becomes taller and start attacking, "The Great Tower Showdown 2" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard * Austin reveals he is still confused over some things Kaitlin does, first revealed in "High School Troubles" * During the flashbacks of her good times with friends, "Family" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard * The following scenes are seen in Kaitlin's flashback: ** The Christmas party ("Kaitlin's Christmas Wish") ** Emma looking out for Kaitlin ("Shining Like a Diamond") ** Kaitlin and Justin scoring Maddie a date ("Maddie Needs A Little Love") ** The party at Olivia's ("High School Troubles") ** Kaitlin and Shannon at Burger King ("Savannah Strikes Again") ** Kaitlin and Shannon playing volleyball ("Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills") ** Emma visiting Kaitlin in the hospital ("Green With Envy") ** Watching movies at Olivia's ("The Story About Katie") ** Kaitlin hanging out at the mall ("Call Her Maybe") ** Kaitlin saving the day ("Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!") ** The girls reminding Kaitlin that she can just be herself ("Rock and Roll Kaitlin") ** Kaitlin racing her friends ("Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!", "Savannah Strikes Again") ** Justin rescuing Kaitlin from Albert ("When the Going Gets Rough") ** Kaitlin and her friends hugging ("High School Troubles") * The credits theme is "Better When I'm Dancing" by Meghan Trainor Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles